All the girls
by Myojo-s-me
Summary: Tribut to all the Bleach girls. Each girl gets one story. Up until now: Matsumoto, Rukia, Tatsuki, Loli with Apache, Yuzu, Yachiru, Chizuru, Neliel, Hinamori, Kiyone.
1. Matsumoto

Title: Something important

Character: Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou

* * *

"I'd really like to see her naked." The blond vice captain narrowed her eyes, staring into the flames of the low fire burning amidst them.

It had been a long day of fighting, and the 4th squad was all busy taking care of the wounded. Most of the other shinigami had fallen asleep right after the battle, exhausted, tired of all the dying they had seen. Some weren't able to sleep, still crying. Some had lost friends today. Just like any other day since the beginning of the winter war.

Also the people around the fire were sleepy, Kira and Hinamori already asleep, Rikichi and Renji nearly. Even Matsumotos words couldn't waken them up, as they would surely have done before the war... before the betrayal...

Yet one person was there to hear.

Blinking in surprise and disbelief of what his own ears had just told him, Hitsugaya tilted his head, staring at her. "What did you just say?"

"I'd really like to see her naked." She repeated louder, absentmindedly scratching her neck.

Her Captain scowled. This woman surprised him far too often with her strange moods. "... Weirdo. Whom?"

She bent her head back, looking up at the starless sky of Hueco Mundo. "This Espada women we fought today..."

The white haired boy choked, blushing at the unwelcome image this suggestion gave him. "... "

"Captain! You're blushing!"

"..."

"How cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"..."

She reached out to pat his head.

"MATSUMOTO!" He escaped her hand by moving himself closer to Hinamori. Trying to change the subject, he asked the one thing that bewildered him most in her words.

"Why?"

She giggled. "I'd really like to know..."

"..."

"Taichou?"

"... What?"

"She seems to have quite big boobies... Which do you think are bigger? Hers or mine?"

His face had the color of a Ranjis hair by now. "..."

"I couldn't quite evaluate it... She was too far and she wore this top that covered hers up until.. here..." She indicated the line of them with her finger, gliding over the black fabric.

"..."

"By the way, I liked that top... Do you think it would be ok if I would wear something like that, too?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Even if it was black?"

"NO!"

"Taichou..."

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Taichou!"

"..."

Silence. At least for some minutes.

"Taichou...?"

"..."

"Neee, Taichou? Don't you think I could just ask her to take a break so we could size it? Just a few seconds to..."

"MATSUMOTO!!!!! Just sleep!"

She sighed. Sometimes this kid just didn't get what was really important in life. Pondering, she looked around, then back at the stars.

Maybe her captain just wasn't the best choice to judge this. She would ask Kyouraku-taichou by tomorrow.


	2. Rukia

Title: Cold White World

Character: Kuchiki Rukia; hinted RenRuki and IchiRuki

* * *

She opened her eyes, opened them to the scariness of her all-white surroundings. Opened them to the endless, colorless, cold stone her prison was built of. Opened them for a last time.

There wouldn't be an other day, not anymore. This one was the last...

She had given in. Or at least she had tried. Tried to pretend to herself that it was all right that way. She didn't hold any grudges, she didn't desire to be with her beloved ones. She had said goodbye. She could die in peace.

But she couldn't, not since the endless white had been broken. Since it had been broken by a flash of red, like a storm bursting into her isolation. It wasn't just the message he had brought. Ichigo coming to rescue her was much to abstract, to unlikely. To futile. It could have been a dream or anything.

Much more it was the assurance that there was more in the world than white and black and loneliness. More than sin and penalty and death.

That there was still live, still hope, and still him. Still him she wanted to talk to once again; him, she had tried to push away, to make him angry so he wouldn't care; him, who still cared.

Still him with the hair of the color of the bleeding moon.


	3. Tatsuki

Title: Finding Crybaby

* * *

She didn't like strawberries. Had never done so ans would never. Or so she thought.

It was not until she had known the boy for some weeks that she first heard his name. Strawberry. Gosh. Why hadn't she known? He was such an annoying little crybaby, weak and mama's boy over and over. She despised him.

He lost to her all the time and in the end she refused to have him as her training partner. It was just impossible to deal with the orange haired nag. Impossible.

Time was passing by, and one day he didn't come to the dojo. He didn't come the day after, nor the next week. The adults around her were whispering about some tragic accident, but neither of them would tell her.

So she went for him. Not to cheer him up; he was a crybaby, how to cheer up that?

No, surely not. It was rather the fact that she wouldn't let him escape; he hadn't won a single time against her. He was totally no match for her. And she didn't beat weaklings. She wanted to fight him for real, and she was prepared for a long time to wait. But if he quit karate now, he would never be able to stand up against her.

For normal, one would have gone straight to the boys house to meet him. But Tatsuki was anything but normal. She knew far better.

He wasn't there. She found him at a playground near the river. He wasn't doing anything, stood just there, staring blindly at the slowly flowing water. He didn't react when she approached, didn't seem to even notice her. The girl didn't like this attitude. She didn't like to be ignored. Last by him.

"Hey. What's happened?"

He didn't answer.

"You haven't been at the dojo for about two weeks now. You'll get even more weak if you don't come."

The boy shook his head.

"But of course you will!"

"It... I... "

"Ghe." She snorted. "You're really dumb, aren't you?"

He stared to his feet. At least he had moved. Finally.

"What's with that attitude? Shouldn't a boy get angry when someone calls him dumb?"

He stammered some more words. Something that sounded like a "Yes, but..."

It couldn't be helped. "Come."

He twitched. "But I cannot it was me I can't see if I hadn't -"

Tatsuki grabbed Ichigos arm, turned away and dragged him to the exit of the playground.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to resist, but she knew he had awaken from his lethargy. Good thing.

"See. I have no idea what is going on with you, and I won't ask. But I want you to become a sparring partner that is worth me. For this purpose you have to train. Understood?"

He nodded.

But that wasn't enough to her... "Say it."

"I... understood..."

"Fine." She grinned, and together they walked towards the dojo.


	4. Loli and Apache

Title: Disgust

Characters: Loli, Apache; mentioned ApaGrimm

* * *

They observed the battle out of the distance.

"Bitch."

Apache blinked. "Aren't you supposed to like her?"

Loli spat. "Surely not."

"She saved your live..."

"She didn't save me. She forced me to come back."

"... You wanted to die?" Scornful disgust filled her voice.

"No. But once I was dead... I felt much better."

The taller girl grinned mischievously. "Shall I send you back?"

" You can't . It wasn't ok even for Grimmjaw, and you're only a fraccion.. Besides, I wouldn't let you." Be it that she was stronger. Which, to Apaches opinion, she wasn't.

"Don't want to go back to that", nauseating, " i good /i place?"

"I want to... But I have to do something before."

"Kill her?"

"Of course."

"May I take part in that plan?"

"Shouldn't you be grateful that she restored your lovers arm?"

Apache shrugged. "I didn't know him back then." Her eyes narrowed. "But the bitch is getting much attention from all of the men in Hueco Mundo lately... What do they think she is?"

They looked at each other. And for the first time in their existence they did agree on something.

"Fuckin' bitch."


	5. Yuzu

"Yuzu!" 

"No!"

"Please..." He run after her, trying to grab her arm, but she fastened her pace in response. "Yuzu! Please stop!"

"I won't stop until I've found her! Just accept it!"

"But..." Rin sighed. "It is totally useless. Do you have any idea how large the Rukongai is? You won't be able to find a single soul without even knowing the district! And even if you knew, it would be highly unlikely to come across her!"

"She's my sister, and I promised her to find her if she died. To go to Soul Society and look for her and to not stop before I would have found her." She stubbornly stumped forward, ignoring all of his objections. "And I won't break this promise. AND you don't have to follow me, if you don't like."

Rin halted, confused to have been snubbed by her. That just wasn't her, totally not. She might have gone lightly mad after her sisters precipitate death, but to yell at someone... It sounded more like her brother. And he surely wouldn't have fallen in love with someone like him. Whom he had sworn to protect no matter what with all the strength he had (even if that wasn't much). Which was the only actual reason why he was following her now. Rukongai was dangerous, much more dangerous than the human girl possibly could imagine. He couldn't just leave her alone... Even if she wished to... But what to do if she didn't wanted him to come with her anymore?

Yuzu walked some more steps, then stopped as well, turning toward him, hands hold out, smiling. Waiting for him to close the gap.

"But I'd love you to."


	6. Yachiru

Note: Yachiru isn't just cute... And yes, the arrancar is Apache.

Bdw, what do you think about the litlle-title-thingy? Please review x3

* * *

**The first color she remembered was a blurry red. The first thing she remembered was her own, bloodstained hand. The first person she remembered was Ken-chan.**

She had never told anyone about it, but there had never been more than this. Not to her. Of course, Baldy and Yumi had been there. Maki and Shiro and many, many more. But she had never really noticed. They were like the blood that soaked a battlefields grass, which was washed away by the next rainfall. They wouldn't stay.

Maybe they would be at her side some time, but eventually, they would leave her. Maki had done so, a long time before now, and then, only a few years back, for a second time. Baldy and Yumi had left just yesterday. She had no idea what had happened to Shiro and Glasses and all the others.

And she didn't care. Not really. It would have been fun to meet them again, but as the situation was, she wouldn't. Neither of them.

**But Ken-chan was there.**

She smiled when the arrancar she faced prepeared a Cero. Just the moment before the black haired woman could shoot it at her, the girl flash stepped aside, jumping over her opponent.

The cero couldn't be stopped anymore and hit another hollow standing nearby. Cursing, it's maker retreated some meters, turning at her.

"That's all you got?" Her voice was playful, childlike – it sounded as if she was talking about her baby doll's new dress. "I really overestimated you, it seems..."

The woman spat. "Don't you get to bitchy, brat. You're cornered. Totally outnumbered. No way to escape. Why don't you just give up?"

"Why should I?" She laughed and unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Ken-chan's happy, so I'm happy, and this is really fun!"

"You're totally fuckin' insane."

Yachiru chuckled. "But you like fighting as well, don't you? We're the same..."

"Ha! No way!" She leaned forward, the unicorn-like horn that protruded from her mask pointing at the pink haired girl. "You're a damn shinigami, we're worlds apart. You morons always are there for protecting and justice and being all goodly-good. Neither of you gets the point about how much fun_destruction_ is!" A grin ran across her face. "And you never will, especially not you, _kid_. Because this will be your end."

"No fun." She pouted. "But how about showing you my zanpakuto?"

Depreciative snorting was the only response. "I already see it."

"No, you don't." She held the blade forward, pointing at the arrancar.

**"Splatter, Kyuuketsu."**

Warm, red lightening enveloped her. Shimmering streams of the color of blood poured towards her sword, dancing around the blade, cheerfully leaking in every direction it sensed an enemy in. Then, it burst, splitting into thousands of little sparkling shivers, that filled the air around her and then formed a long, shining stick of about one meter. Pink blades with a floral pattern were placed on top of both ends. Even after the sword had formed, there was still aura flowing around Yachiru. She smiled.

This definitely _was_ fun. She didn't look around to see Ken-chan. He was there, fighting just like her. And she knew for sure, that he was having fun as well.

"Blossom into blood!"

The arrancar tried to dodge, but it was too late. The moment Kyuuketsu slashed her, her eyes widened in disbelief. Sinking to her knees, spitting out blood with each last breath she took, a cynical laugh escaped her lips. "You shouldn't be a shinigami, brat..."

Yachiru didn't waste any time looking down at the corpse but picked up the next fight. It was like dancing with Ken-chan, in a very, very strange way...

**And in the end, he was the last person she saw. The last thing were her bloodstained hands. And the last color was her shikais blurry red. **

**  
**


	7. Chizuru

Title: Doujinshi

Characters: Chizuru, Rukia, Ryo, Michiru, imagined RenjixIchigo

Note: Based on that certain scene from episode 67

* * *

"_Renji!"_

"_Ah?"_

"_Take it off!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Just take it off already!"_

"_!!!!!"_

"_If you can't, then I'll take it off you!"_

"_W-wait a minute!!!!!"_

"_I can't wait!"_

"Wheeeew." Rukia looked up, still holding the sheets she had just read. "This is awesome! I didn't know you could draw that well! And the story..." Chizuru nearly gasped when this utterly cute sparkling appeared in the black haired girl's eyes. "It's sooo interesting!"

"Happy you like it." She was really proud of her work now. "Want a copy?"

"Sure!"

Chizuru chuckled. As if she had just presented a box full with stuff of this little rabbit Rukia liked so much.

"I've to show that to Ichigo, you've depicted him so well-"

The sitting girl choked, startled . "Please not!" She really didn't want to have a crack at Ichigo and his red haired friend finding out about her drawings. Most likely it would hurt.

"But why?" She sounded puzzled.

"Uhm... because..." Sometimes, Rukia was a real mystery... Being intelligent and _cute and hot and..._ at the one hand and totally ignorant of certain... details... at the other. "Because this is girls-only-stuff, you understand?"

"What is it?" Michiru, who just had entered the nearly empty classroom, tried to catch a glimpse of the drawings.

"A doujinshi." Chizuru smiled. "Wanna read it?"

Eying her suspiciously, the slender girl picked the sheets from Rukias hands. "About what?"

Both the girls grinned at her. "Just read!"

While doing so, more girls were stopping by, looking over her shoulders.

"And you drew this?" Ryo, her cheeks flushed lightly pink, stared intensely at the scene before her.

Chizuru twitched. She hadn't noticed the approach of the class representative. "Uhm... yeah..."

"Hand it to me."

Silence followed while she was scanning through the pages. Neither of the girls dared to breath.

Finally, Ryo nodded, then she addressed Chizuru directly, blushing even deeper. "May I have a copy, too?"


	8. Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Pairing: NelielxNnoitora

* * *

"Stop following me around."

She didn't react, didn't even show any sign that she had heared him. Which annoyed him. Angered him. Her mere presence had that effect on him. It hadn't started when she had told him that she was there because he needed to be protected (which he surely didn't), but the feeling had grown since. How could the woman dare to suggest he was weak enough to be in need of someone who took care of him?! The woman was only a damn woman ! She wasn't supposed to be stronger than him!

He turned, looking at her directly now. "I don't need you to fucking help me out! When I take up a fight, I can handle it on my own! You're just in the way! So stay out of this!"

Although she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes, he got the strong feeling that she managed to look down on him, and he hated, hated, hated it. He hated this calm, caring face of hers, hated that calm, caring behavior, hated that calm, caring attitude, hated, hated, hated...

Hated this calm, caring, never openly stated fucking dominance.

He was the taller one, the older one, the male one, he was way more aggressive and liked fighting so much more... It should have been him who was the stronger, the dominant one. Him him him him him-

He bent down, grabbing her hair with the one hand and her chin with the other hand, to hold her head in place, then crushing his lips onto hers, tongue demanding entry. He would damn show her!

For some moments, the woman seemed way to surprised to respond, but then her lips parted slightly, granting him what he had demanded. And for some moments, he damn was on top. He really, really was. But all too soon, he felt the warmth of the womans tongue glide round his own, playfully, eventually tossing it aside, slipping into his mouth herself, carefully discovering it.

He struggled to hinder it, but couldn't do anything about it, and damn, she was just standing there, calm as always, she hadn't tried to retreat nor to do anything else, hadn't even twitched. Nothing, just... nothing...

He broke the kiss, stepping back some meters, staring at her irritated, confused, angry, frustrated. And she just looked back, and her expression hadn't changed at all

"Che." He spun around and left, swearing to some day, some day make her look up to him, to someday, someday be the one on top.

So she someday, someday wouldn't look down on him anymore.


	9. Hinamori Momo

Warning: Mad. Very mad, in a very Hinamori way of it.

* * *

Lies.

That was all she had ever gotten.

Lies, lies, lies.

All of it, all of it had been lies.

Lies, lies, lies.

She had been betrayed, betrayed all the time long.

Lies, lies, lies.

How long had she been deceived? They said, from the beginning. They said, that she never had been his ireal/i vice captain. That it had always been Captain Ichimaru.

Lies, lies, lies.

She wouldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it.

Lies, lies, lies.

There just was no way she could have believed it. If she had, how should she have survived the weeks that followed the betrayal?

Lies, lies, lies.

It wasn't captain Aizen who had told them.

Lies, lies, lies.

It couldn't have been him. Surely not. Captain Aizen wouldn't have gone if not for the sake of something much greater than the things he had to sacrifice.

Lies, lies, lies.

In the beginning, she had been certain that the former Third Squad Captain had been plotting this. She had even asked Shiro-chan to save him, but her childhood friend was blinded by all those lies.

Lies, lies, lies.

They just didn't understand. Again and again they told her that her former captain had tried to kill her, so why the hell wouldn't she just see the truth? Why wouldn't she just admit this so very obvious facts? She would have laughed at their clueless, angry, worried, sad, never understanding faces. Would have laughed at their blindness, their stupidity. Would have laughed if she hadn't worried so much.

Lies, lies, lies.

The answer was simple enough; it was them that didn't think. If they had had a closer look at their own doings, they would have understand. They would have realized why the Fifth Squads Captain had stabbed his vice captain.

Lies, lies, lies.

They did never think about the fact that she as well as Shiro-chan could have been dead. Oh, of course they did, and then they started to praise their sheer luck and Captain Unohanas skills. That was, because they did never really ifinish/i thinking. They cut it off the moment they had the answer they wanted to have.

Lies, lies, lies.

Captain Aizen indeed could have killed them. Wounded them in a way no medic, however skilled he or she might be, could have helped them anymore. But he hadn't. He had wounded them severely, but it hadn't been mortal wounds. Not even ones that caused lasting damage.

Lies, lies, lies.

No. Too easy to them, maybe, but: The simple, great reason why Captain Aizen had stabbed them as if he had tried to kill them was, that he had wanted to protect her. She always had to smile on the thought. It had worked so very well.

Lies, lies, lies.

She had heard about the brutal interrogation Kira and Hisagi had undergone by Yamamoto. But she, so very obviously a victim of the betrayal, had never been doubted.

Lies, lies, lies.

She knew that especially Kira, but also Hisagi were still not trusted by many. But nobody distrusted Hinamori.

Lies, lies, lies.

The girl smiled.


	10. Kiyone

The girl was following her around.

Again.

Not that she was supposed to notice, she guessed; the small form hid herself as much as she could, and she did it really well. But did the girl really think she could conceal her presence to a taichou?

Retsu wanted to find out. That was what started her on observing the girl in return. But it didn't help her to find out the reason she herself was being observed. Until one day she decided to just ask.

The woman figured that the blond, boyish kid would rather run than approach if she called her, so she settled for shunpoing behind her.

"Good morning." He bright, friendly eyes met frightened eyes that were opened up impossibly wide in shock when the girl spun around and nearly fell over her own feet.

"G'morning." Pressing her back against the wall, the girl tried to get away from the threatening larger female, her eyes darting back and forth.

"I'm Unohana Retsu. What is your name?"

Panic flared in the girl's eyes, but she tried to suppress the trembling within her voice when she answered back.

"I know your name, and I doubt'ta you really wanta know me name." Pure mistrust vibrated in her words.

"Why not?"

"'cause you're a fine lady." She plucked out little pieces of soil with her bare feet. Retsu noticed that the yukata was a little bit small and repaired many times; her hair was messy and the last time the girl had seen a bathroom from the inside must had been ages before. The blond girl didn't look like first district, rather like outer Rukongai. But if she really was... What was she doing here?

The healer's interested was piqued. "I'm not a fine lady, I'm just an officer of the Gotei 13."

"That's the same."

"Not... exactly..." Retsu smiled. "But... is that the reason why you keep following me around?"

The girls eyes widened shortly, then she shook her head violently. "I... I don't not never follow you around! I-"

She flinched when steps neared and one of Unohana's subordinates entered the lane.

"Unohana-taichou! Iemura-sanseki is-" The shinigami stopped, when he noticed the girl. "Some kid that overstepped its district's boundaries? Shall I escort her back?"

Retsu felt the girl tremble beside her, and she shook her head. "She has come all the way to ask for help for her ill father, and..." She bent her head slightly, "I think we should honor this effort. But she's very exhausted, so I'll take her to my home and let her rest for a little. Could you please tell Iemura that I will deal with his matter tomorrow?"

"Yes, Unohana-taichou!" The man bowed and ran, although obviously confused, back to their offices.

"Th... Thanks." The girl pressed her lips together and looked up to see what the woman would do next.

"No, no. But really... Why are you here?" To hide from the shinigami controlling Rukongai to ensure that the souls stayed within their respective district's boundaries, one didn't just need to be very streetwise and have a enormous amount of luck, but also a very strong will... And thus a important reason.

The blond stared away. "I... I want' be near me sister."Your sister?" And then, the pieces formed a whole. "Is she to join the fourth squad?"

A slow nod.

"And you want to know how your sister's captain is?"

Kiyone spat. "Nah. Just want't know whom she's talkin' about all the time."

"What's your sister's name?"

But the girl shook her head. "Won't tell you that, lady." Then she, without a warning, bent down, shoved the woman to the side with her elbow and slipped past Unohana. "Won't bring trouble on her." And off she was.

Retsu smiled. She could have held the girl back easily, but she had no such intention. If the girl really didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't... She had seen the stubbornness and determination in her eyes.

...The girl reminded her somewhat of Shiba Kaien. Those two meeting would really prove interesting...

She smiled.

And very, very hard for Ukitake. Although she could imagine that it would please her fellow taichou. The man always liked to be around lively, strong willed people.

Although the woman herself rather had issues with such people... Yet she was looking forward to meeting the kid's sister.

Even though watching her new subordinates for years to come, she couldn't find out who of them the girl's sister was. Neither of them was similar in any way...

And years later, when she saw the girl again, Kiyone was wearing an academy student's uniform and just ran after a larger boy who had been bullying a fellow student, and there was finally a way to find out about the girl's last name, she realized that this respective sister was someone she already knew.

Very well, indeed.

But she decided to never tell her fukutaichou about that distant day. And she doubted that Kiyone would. Ever.

There just was no reason to.

/lj-cut


End file.
